bzpowercirclefandomcom-20200216-history
Larc
Larc is a new member of the Toa Cyril Nova on the Isle of Cyril Nui, becoming the team's second Toa of Water, later a Toa Cyril Inika. Biography Larc had an unknown life on Cyril Nui, working as a simple worker without much impact on the affairs of the island as a whole. She began to spy on the island for the sake of the Phantasmal Raiders after Raia spared her, meeting with Psyga as her contact. ''Sea of Peril Larc was approached by the Toa Cyril Nova team along with Turaga Gorma, Chalice, and Garren. They told her that she had the ability to become a Toa, and responded to the offer with boundless energy. She was taken back to the temple with the other two Matoran and transformed into a Toa, and then a Toa Nova immediately after. Two days later, Chalice complained about not having an opponent to fight after returning from patrol. The three new Toa spoke of the job of the Toa, and how the Matoran being safe was doing the job, even if it was only safety because there was no enemy around. Chalice still complained, but Cesare challenged him to a fight to keep his skills sharp, silencing Chalice. Magis and Agri hurried in and told them that there was a new enemy, a larger enemy than before. The team hurried out to encounter the Bashaa, led by Kiva. Cesare immediately challenged Kiva as Matoran were being executed around them. He attacked with a Lightning and Drill combination, but Kiva shrugged it off and beat Cesare down. Chalice attacked, but was beaten down as well. With two Toa down, Kiva moved in on the others. He fought Garren briefly and beat him down, shattering his Crystal blades. Larc fell shortly, leaving only Agri and Magis, who wondered if he was an avenging spirit with his power. They were also puzzled as to how he knew that Garren and Larc were rookies. The two retreated as they fired on him, but nothing happened. Chalice got back up and attacked again, but his attack did no good. The three rookies got back up and continued, with new rollcall, but their combined attacks did nothing. Cesare tried his strongest attack, but it didn't even scratch him, causing Chalice to wonder if a Nova Blast was in order, but Cesare denied it. As Magis tried to cut off his air, he beat Magis, causing the team to retreat and Cesare to become very angry with Chalice. After losing to Kiva, the Toa returned to see Gorma. They tried to get advice, but he couldn't think with Larc pestering him the most. He told them that Kiva had to have a weakness, despite Agri saying that it sounded naive that everyone had a weakness. Gorma learned of Cesare's Elemental Barrage, and learned why he hadn't used it before, then took the cards and tried to find a new combination as the team decided to try physical attacks off of a hunch. Kiva arrived, so they headed out to battle. The three veterans attacked and were blocked, but the three rookies leapt off of their backs and attacked, but their theory failed; physical attacks did nothing. Defeated, Gorma threw Cesare some cards, so he activated them, using his God Strike; his new strongest attack. He slew Kiva in one move, questioning the others on how the enemy knew of their location; being the most important thing for them to learn, sure it wasn't [[Forte|''Forte]]. Larc went out a week later to meet with Psyga again. They spoke, and he barely recognized her. She said they suspected nothing, but knew that the Raiders had too much information. They spoke some more about plans for the downfall of the Toa, and he warned her not to get attached. After making plans he was set to return, when he ordered her to kill the Ga-Matoran who saw them talking. She chose not to kill her and attacked Psyga instead, who gave her an ultimatum; he would forgive her if she killed the Matoran. She said she was no murderer and fought him, but he got past and pursued the Matoran. The woman eventually ran into Psyga, but Larc saved her and told her to get help. The Matoran believed that she was spying on the Raiders for the Toa, and just pretending to be for the Raiders. Larc didn't have the heart to tell her and sent her off. She fought Psyga again, but he had her, ready to kill her. She wanted to live, but also to die as repentance. She was about to die until Garren saved her, telling her the Ga-Matoran sent him. He questioned her about the spying, but she didn't say anything. They fought him, getting an opening for Garren to mortally wound Psyga. He tried once more to kill Larc, but Chalice intervened and killed him as the others arrived, Cesare questioning what was happening. After hearing about her spying, he said he gave no orders. Garren asked what it meant, but he said Garren was smart, and ordered them all back to the temple for answers. When taken back to the temple she began to tell her story after stating she wouldn't stall. She told them about how she wanted to live, and was made into a spy. She was happy to be a Toa in the end, because she could do something about it, hopefully. She said she wanted to stop Psyga since he ordered her to kill the Ga-Matoran, and revealed that her latest information was about Garren and Chalice, along with Rouze information. She wanted to make amends with her teammates, but Magis was shouting at her that she wouldn't get it. Agri tried to calm him, but Magis told him that because of her many Matoran died. Magis continued to yell and wanted Eri back, then left. She asked what the others thought. Cesare said that they would vote her removal or remain. Agri started to speak against her, comparing her to Eri and how she should have come clean with her sins from the start. He voted for her removal. Chalice said that he didn't know her as a Matoran, but he makes mistakes too, and has. He wanted her to remain. Garren agreed with Agri and Magis, but like Chalice, forgave her in the end. Cesare was last, and would pass judgment. He chose to forgive her, if only because they needed soldiers and she knew the location of the enemy base. She said she would make it her last mission, but he told her that it wouldn't be happening. He told Gorma to heal her, and her penance could begin later as they would attack soon. An hour later with Magis, they made a bubble and descended. Arriving in the base the Raiders were gone, but Jaki and ''Forte'' were ready to fight them. They prepared to fight. They fought hard, but they were overpowered, thanks to the amounts of Bashaa and the leadership of Leangle and Sasword. When the Toa were forced to retreat back to the surface, they all licked their wounds in their own way and plan their next moves, discussing what was going to happen next. Chalice made a comment that it was fun, falling into old habits. Cesare said that it was the same; he fell into old habits as well. Larc was stated as not having changed by Cesare, and some arguing occurred, until Magis returned and said they needed a plan. As Larc was about to begin healing them, the temple was attacked. Cesare gave orders to find and stop the sniper - Sasword - and hurried out with the others, each given orders. A swarm of Bashaa appeared to slow their progress. They encountered Sasword and Leangle and were quickly put down by the two. They said that they were here to lead the final attack, and that the island would be ruled by the creatures of the deep, as the ocean was oppressive. As the Toa tried to prepare a counterattack, Forte and Jaki appeared and the scale of the attack began to be known. Gamel attacked, but Garren saved Cesare with a wall of Crystal. The team came together and did a full rollcall for the first time. Bandiaca and her forces pulled out after this. Cesare challenged Uva, speaking as leaders, angering Uva over saying he should be ready for defeat, as any leader should. Uva launched his forces at the Toa in outrage. As the Toa fought through the Bashaa, Cesare dueled Jaki, receiving aid from Garren and Magis, who then went after Leangle who entered their battle. Garren had Leangle at his mercy but refused to kill him, only cutting his weapon down, saying he was no murderer, and this wasn't open combat. Leangle was attacked by Magis and Agri, who ended up driving him into Cesare's sword. Cesare continued to fight Jaki. Soon he was forced back to join the Raiders as most of their forces began to retreat. The Raiders created a shield as Cesare used his God Strike and the others charged elemental bullets. As the attacks hit the barrier nobody knew what happened next, other than the Raiders retreated, and Bandiaca's next attack never came. Cesare said they had saved the island again, and would continue to do so. ''Thunder Storm When Gorma began to complain about the Turaga using the attack by the Phantasmal Raiders to gain power, Larc wondered if Gorma was biased towards himself. He got angry at that point, but couldn't do anything about it. When Garren needed help, the other Toa responded to find Madan as their foe. Madan had defeated Garren with ease, leaving the others to try to help Garren and fight their new foe, who put them all down in an instant. He left them alive, stating his powers were of thunder, and that he was of the Twilight Meisters. He left them to be found by Gorma, who healed them by inflating their lungs to help them all back up. He told them of a dangerous quest for the power of Lightning; the Inika Stones. After telling them about why he sent them to the Fingers, and his story about the past, Gorma arranged for a boat for the Toa to take. They found the most effective way to sail and reached it within a few hours, speaking of Bandiaca's base, and how she had used a spire as they traveled. They saw something on the island, wondering what sort of threat it could be. Cesare ordered Garren to kill anything, no questions, for their own safety. Garren wondered if a Matoran could be shipwrecked here, but Cesare discarded that idea. He also said that one life isn't worth more than the island, so kill it regardless. Finding the passage to the top to be hazardous, they started to collect the stones when something attacked them. They were battered and almost weaponless as the thing wouldn't let up its attack. They flung themselves from the top of the stones, towards their boat, with Magis's Air powers. The thing tore through it, dropping them into the ocean, but they managed to make their way back to the island. By the time they returned, they were changed into the Toa Cyril Inika, shocking Gorma. When Magis engaged both Gluttony and Madan, the team arrived and told him to flee with the wounded Saan. The team fought the two off, until they left, so they went to see Magis. Magis ended up arriving with the wounded Saan, telling Gorma to heal him. Gorma did what he could, but couldn't help him. He told Magis if he tried, Saan could die painfully, or he could kill Gluttony or Madan. Magis screamed in anger at Gorma and left, but Cesare tried to stop him. Magis left anyway. Cesare saw why, and told the others to stay put. He asked Gorma to help, only when Saan was in danger on his own. Gorma agreed, stating that was about an hour away. Gorma ended up trying. He had taken large wounds, his voice almost gone by the time he got back. He had tried, but failed, as Gluttony didn't seem to slow. He saw Saan convulsing on the table and ran to him, demanding to know what happened. Gorma apologized for what happened, but Magis was angry. He demanded answers, but there were none to be had. He screamed until he couldn't anymore and threw things around in anger. The Toa didn't approach him. Finally Cesare went to him, telling him that death happened all the time, and that he was sorry. Magis found it to be a mockery. He spoke of his own vanity, saying that they must think him nothing but a vain fool, and feel little for him. He started to leave, but Cesare called out to him, telling him he can't let death get to him, even a friend. He said he knew, and left. Abilities & Traits Larc is a difficult woman to read, but has shown excitement and energy. She is focused on the job of a Toa, however, and responsible. She was truly a spy, but hated having to do it, and was willing to face retribution, always wishing that this wasn't happening, and wanting to be a real Toa. She would often slip back into the mindset of a spy regardless, however, and speak of the downfall of the Toa when with Psyga. As a Matoran she always carried a weapon for safety. As a Toa she fights primarily with Water and Water arrows, never a strong close ranged fighter. She has the power of Water as a Toa. After becoming a Toa Cyril Nova all of her powers increased. She gained the power of Lightning after becoming an Inika. Mask & Tools Larc wears an unknown Kanohi and wields an a double ended sword. After becoming an Inika, she obtained a trident that doubled as a blaster weapon. Trivia *This character was created by BZPower and C.I.R.C.L.E. member Koji. *This character's name was inspired by ''Kamen Rider Larc from Kamen Rider Blade. Appearances *''Sea of Peril'' *''Thunder Storm'' Category:Matoran Universe Category:Matoran Category:Ga-Matoran Category:Toa Category:Koji